


Because I'm yours

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆销售三课上班族的甜蜜双箭头
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 3





	Because I'm yours

桌上热气蒸腾，浸了油脂的铁丝板咝咝作响，最后的几片烤肉被一扫而光，高昂的交谈声和欢笑声稍稍减弱，饭局的组织人开始招呼大家去卡拉OK继续第二摊。

“好戏才刚刚开始，大家拿出劲头！”今天可是要嗨到第三摊哟，身高不高的课长声音却特别洪亮，他故意用力地挥舞双臂，这一逆龄的淘气举动引得众人大笑。  
“好哦好哦！一定会让传统的保留节目登场。”挨着今市左边的山下一口关西腔大声嚷着，令他差点喷出刚喝的啤酒。

“健酱你们又要来这个啊！”

被喊作健酱的山下一把揽过今市的肩膀，顺便揉了一下他后脑勺翘起来的乱发。

“当然，为了给我们的黄金搭档好好庆祝一番，我和刚酱准备了加强版哦！”

听到自己被点名，坐在今市右边的岩田伸长胳膊，和山下来了个响亮的击掌，顺便也胡噜了一把今市的头发。

“敬请期待吧隆二桑！耶！”

耶个头啦，这还没怎么喝呢刚酱你就开始对着隆二没大没小了。山下故意把声音一沉，脸上却还是笑嘻嘻的，岩田立马做了一个委屈的哭脸。三人顿时笑作一团，夹在中间的今市更是乐得双眼眯成细缝。

欢乐的气氛将一桌人都包裹其中，靠坐在隔间最里面的登坂也不禁露出微笑。说是最里面，不过就是在岩田旁边。他支起右手撑着头，正好看到今市探身去拿茶杯，脸颊还泛着兴奋的红光。

今市抬头时目光和他对上，他看到对方先是一愣，随即不好意思地冲自己眯起眼笑了一下。今市嘴唇上方留着薄薄一层小胡子，笑的时候神情却有着与造型不符的天真，让人情不自禁也想跟着弯起嘴角。登坂不知是该收回视线，还是继续看着这三个人闹腾。

还没等他作出反应，手臂就被一旁的年轻后辈拽住。岩田看着比他瘦，力气倒挺大，直将他向喧闹中心拖去。

“臣桑也一起来，今天的主角可不能让我们失望！”

主角有两人，他和今市，同部门而且是同年进公司的同事。他们所在的销售三课是业绩增长最快的明星部门，成员的能力都很出众，除了完成规定的个人任务，还时常组队合作接单。今市是与登坂组队时间最长的搭档，去年他俩协力拿下的订单金额创了公司新高，于是管理层便选中他们参加此次为期半年的外派锻炼，前往外地的分部担任临时课长。

挺好的机会，课长向他们传达完上层的指示，欣慰地拍了拍二人的肩膀。的确是很好的机会，谁都知道这种锻炼基本就是升职的前奏，登坂继续听着比他们还要激动的课长的长篇发言，眼睛却盯着窗玻璃上他们的镜像发呆。

外派任务有一个特点，即将本部员工分别派到不同地区的分部，这意味着他和一直以来的老搭档会有半年时间完全分开。

从课长办公室走回工位的路上很安静，登坂想了想，侧身对着和自己并排的人开了口，说出的仅仅是再普通不过的祝贺语。

“恩，臣也是，我们一起加油吧。”

今市停下脚步，脸上浮现出一个浅笑。

他们年龄相仿，登坂广臣只比对方小几个月，从实习期间熟识开始他们就一直以名字相称，无论是私下里还是工作场合。

“好的，隆二。”

登坂觉得自己的声音干巴巴的，但对方似乎没在意，拍在他背上的那一下也是寻常力道。他看着今市走回座位，与往常一样翻起文件，然后自己才坐下来，松了松领带打开面前的电脑屏幕。

离正式外派还有两周，他和今市手上的合作业务要尽快交接给别人，不出意外是他对接岩田，今市对接山下。那也是一对厉害的搭档，交接应该会十分顺畅，所以登坂敲击键盘的手指不时停下的原因并不是在担心这个。怎么弄得像王牌双打选手要退役一样，他被脑海中瞬间冒出的奇怪比喻逗笑了，念头散去后，他发现自己其实笑不起来。

“喂，臣酱又在扮酷了，这里又没有女孩子。”

脸上的疼痛让登坂回过神，这才发觉卡拉OK包厢里的音响比起之前又吵了一倍。

聚会进行到第二摊，歌单切到了时下的大热舞曲，拿话筒的没拿话筒的都站到屏幕前蹦跳。不远处的今市跟他正处在相同境地，一直被拉向跳舞的队伍。他反手逮住偷袭完就要开溜的岩田，一边一下回敬了双倍份额的捏脸，岩田夸张的叫痛马上被众人毫不留情的笑声淹没。

松手后登坂发觉今市正看着他，似乎从刚才起就望向这边，一对上他的视线便露出哭笑不得的表情。

“救我啊臣！”

今市跳不来这种快节奏的舞步，让他拿麦克风唱几句还成，可是麦早被山下抢走，还一个劲儿把他往房间中央推。

眼看两人就快迎面撞上，登坂连忙侧身从旁边接住晃过来的今市，一头软软的金发就这样直接蹭到了他的颈窝，有几根支楞起来的短毛还扫到他脸上，登坂感到一阵发痒。

撞在人肉垫子上的今市并没有生气，相反还笑个不停，登坂只觉得一阵接一阵的热气紧贴着单薄衬衫喷在自己胸口，他还没怎么大动作就已经在流汗了。

“跟着我。”

歌曲再次播放到节奏高昂的地方，登坂捉着今市的手腕教他如何摆动手臂，两人一快一慢踢踏起舞步。今市表现地像乖乖听课的好学生，但还是绊住了几下，摇摇晃晃又撞到登坂怀里好几次。他边挠着翘起来的那小撮头发，边连声朝登坂道歉。

“隆二你这样和客户应酬会很辛苦啊。”

“谈客户又不是非得要舞林高手，隆二桑这种踏实认真型才最让人信得过。”

山下和岩田一唱一和像在表演漫才。恰逢一曲结束，音乐暂停，山下吆喝大家坐回沙发，变戏法似的掏出一叠扑克牌放在桌上。

“Party time——”

所有人依次抽牌，数字相同的两人要当众kiss，时长根据数字来定，2最小A最大。

“得是嘴对嘴的那种，作弊要加时。”飞速宣布完规则，岩田朝一旁的山下招招手，山下捧住他的脸，对准他嘟得老高的嘴响亮地啵了一口，顿时掌声四起。

登坂还在因为刚才的舞蹈教学喘着粗气，旁边的今市也面色泛红，眼睛却亮亮地盯着扑克。不是吧，隆二是对这种游戏感兴趣的类型吗。

仿佛听见登坂的心声，他的搭档咧开一个笑容。

“挺能带动气氛的，虽然有点羞就是了。”

今市的柔和嗓音比平常高一些，到后面竟然抖了抖。原来这家伙也在紧张，登坂噗嗤一下乐出声，浑然不觉自己用了“也”字。

翻牌时间，登坂还没来得及再看一眼自己的牌面，就被山下眼疾手快地翻开。

“Ace of spades——”

关西腔的英语刚落地，岩田就唱出来“红心A”。

“哇！这是谁的牌？！”

“隆二桑啦！”

整整十四秒，登坂眼睛一眨就反应过来即将发生的事情走向。他看向隔壁，刚才还兴致勃勃的今市此时一副惊讶的样子，举着两张牌反复看来看去，口中念叨着为什么两张A这么容易被抽到。

欢快的音乐响起，不知是谁往中间挪了挪，登坂感觉他和今市的大腿猛地贴到一起，相触的地方一下子热度飙升。

由于太近，他不得不错身移开手臂，等找到支点的时候他发觉自己攀住的其实是今市的后背，此情此景简直就像是他在主动搂着今市热吻。对方那张平时总爱大笑的嘴唇现在正重重地压在他嘴上，触感却比想象中的柔软，而且湿润。登坂想着，连带着觉得搔在唇际的小胡子也没那么痒了。

身边一圈人倒计时的声调拖得老长，登坂不禁想看看接吻对象现在是什么状况。他眯了一条缝，近在咫尺的今市双眼紧闭、睫毛却不停颤动。

这不是紧张得要命嘛，他突然很想笑，不自觉一口热气从唇缝中漏出来，于是看到对方的脸嗖得又红了一度。

短短的十几秒硬是被数成半分钟。结束的时候今市笑得嘴角快扯到耳边，表情夸张得都超越山下了，仿佛刚才那个大气都不敢喘的人不是他似的。

登坂啧了一下，随手递给他一支啤酒。

“臣一定很受女孩子欢迎，刚才那个……真不得了。”

今市感激地喝下一大口，嘴上重又泛起光泽，作为回报他也给登坂倒了一杯。

“是啊，受欢迎之类的我当然知道。”

“不得了”是什么意思，这都还不到法式深吻的程度。登坂默默地闷了一口，试图把“法式”这个字眼从脑海中赶跑。

我们隆二也挺受欢迎啊！漫才二人组从背后挂到今市肩上，一顿“刚才隆二真迷人”、“隆二桑好可爱”地狂轰滥炸，登坂一脸好笑地看着对方就这样又被晕晕乎乎灌下几杯。

照这样下去肯定会醉倒，到时是不是还得送他回家。说来他和今市各自租的房子虽然近，但已经好久没去对方那里闲聊吃饭了。上一次登门拜访是什么时候来着，登坂慢慢陷入回忆……

拼酒开始得太早，坚持到第三摊的小酒馆的人，就两组搭档加上课长。啤酒、烧酒、红酒轮流来一遍，这一场也进行不下去了。山下搀着课长和岩田先叫了出租车，冲着今市大喊抱歉。

“本来是为你们庆祝的，结果还得让你们自己回去。”  
今市腾出一只手朝他摆了摆，表示不介意，又立即扶住脚步踉跄的登坂。

今市的酒量与性格激烈程度呈反比，意外地能带着一副温和的笑容一直喝下去。他凑到身边人的面前想努力展开正常的对话，可收到的只是几声闷哼。

走吧，我送你回家。登坂迷迷糊糊间听到这句话，想用力看清发声源是谁，好向对方道谢。他费劲地睁开眼，又被车窗外的街灯刺得立即阖上。那瞬间他瞥见位于自己上方的那张脸，微翘的嘴唇被灯光照得发亮，小胡子也反光成淡色。登坂放松了一秒，随即又一阵头痛袭来，道谢的事也被抛到脑后，他干脆继续枕着今市的腿不再东想西想。

原本平躺在自己腿上的人动了动，翻身朝向他继续睡，呼出的气息一下一下扑在他的腹部。今市原以为自己会手足无措，虽然他确实心跳加快了，但却感到一种久违的平静。

实习期间他和登坂住同一间公司宿舍，初进大企业的两人都对未来充满期待和信心，加上年轻人的旺盛精力，常常谈天到很晚，有时登坂在沙发上靠着他就睡着了，有时则是他挤在登坂的被窝里一觉到午后。

现在别说是彻夜长谈，就连单独吃饭的时间都特别少。两人见面基本在工作的场所，吃饭也是跟客户一起。当然付出也有回报，如今他们双双进入事业上升期，比起纯粹的竞争对手，这种一路互相支持、共同提升的经历令人收获得更多，也更深刻。

马上他们就要分开半年，这是自成为搭档以来的头一次。今市觉得应该单独找登坂聊聊，就在这宝贵的两周内。至于要聊什么，他从被课长告知消息的那一刻就在思考，然而到现在也没有想好。也许聊过之后他心里依然会堵得难受，而且还会堵上半年。

酒精的后劲令他晕眩了片刻，他低头看看呼吸逐渐平顺的登坂，从司机看不见的角度托住登坂的脑袋，拈起几根脱离发胶固定的散发，在指间小心地摩挲。

搬运和自己差不多体格的醉汉不是轻松活儿，今市平时在定期进行体能锻炼，可当把醉得只能挂在自己身上的登坂从出租车一路拖进他家浴室之后，也是累得够呛。所幸登坂的酒品还可以，没有大吵大闹给他增添额外的负担。

房间里的摆设还是今市记忆中的样子，他很快给登坂弄来一杯温水。晃晃悠悠睁开眼的登坂斜靠在洗手台边，接过杯子时手还有些发颤，他索性用双手握紧杯子慢慢地喝起来，却还是洒出来了一些。

“谢谢。”

歪斜着站立的登坂比今市矮一截，他使劲抬了下眉毛，朝上方去找今市的视线，尽管对焦依然模糊。

对面的今市吓了一跳，从他的角度来看，登坂那一抬眉完全就是在冲他放电，当然他明白这只是喝醉酒的人的无心之举。

浴室的暖色灯光落在登坂半边脸上，他的另一半脸则隐没在阴影里，高挺的鼻梁散发出一层柔光，衬得眼睛下方的泪痣格外清晰。登坂是位美青年，对于搭档的出众外貌今市早已有充分的认识，然而现在那个仅仅迈一大步就能触及的人身上，竟浮现几分他从未见过的陌生气息。他并不反感这种氛围，只是对发酵后可能产生的状况有些隐隐的担忧。

沉默片刻，今市醒悟过来对方是在向自己道谢，连忙组织起语言回话。还没说出口，对面的人就直直朝他靠过来，下巴不偏不倚搁在他肩上，压得今市整个人往下沉。

“我想洗澡，隆二。”

帮我一下。短短几个音节混合着酒气全部喷洒在今市的颈侧，登坂靠双手抱着今市的腰才没滑倒在地上，蹭来晃去的过程中他的嘴唇擦过对方的耳垂。

今市下意识地哦了一声，算是答应登坂的求助。下一秒他觉得自己的整个耳朵都像是在发烧，又烫又热，鼻腔里也涌入一股浓重的酒气。再这样下去搞不好连他都会醉倒。

趁着自己还清醒，今市赶紧放好热水，把登坂安顿在浴缸边上坐好，然后帮他脱去全身衣物。登坂方才喝水时洒到了胸口，那里的皮肤在光照和水雾中泛着亮光。他们曾一起泡过温泉，健身时还开玩笑似的检查彼此的肌肉训练成果，因此眼前的一切今市早已见怪不怪，但他发现如果老盯着那块发亮的地方，喉咙会变得更干，也想猛喝一大杯水。

扶登坂进浴缸的时候今市自认已经再小心不过，没想到他刚一转身就听见重重一声钝响，紧接着自己的手臂向后一沉。等他咳嗽着直起身，已经整个人坐在浴缸里了。

托滑倒事故的福，登坂酒醒了一半。面前的人不停地咳着水，湿漉漉的肩膀跟着大幅抖动，他内心涌起一股负罪感，凑到跟前轻拍对方的背顺气。“对不起，我刚才没站稳……”

今市终于咳顺了，抬头说着没事没事只是呛水，还惦记着问登坂有没有事。他低头看看自己还穿戴整齐的衬衫西裤，笑着说这下连洗衣服的事儿都省了。没有听到预料中的接话，被打湿的头发又粘在额前挡住了视线，今市将手指埋入乱作一团的发丝间用力往后捋，便看到了登坂不知什么时候离自己仅有十公分的脸。

今市身上的衬衫此刻与本人牢牢贴为一体，衣褶随着结实的肌肉线条起伏绵延。他的肤色要比登坂更深一点，和湿透的白色衬衫对比也更明显。

登坂扫视对方一圈，顿时觉得自己完全清醒了，所以接下来他要做的事情也肯定不是头脑发热。今市似乎在说些什么，被蒸汽熏得软软的嘴唇一张一合，眼角还带着呛水过后的淡红。没等他说完，登坂就用自己的嘴封住了他的。

“真的没有摔到哪里吗——”最后一个音被堵回喉咙，今市停了半拍才想到是不是应该推开对方，手还没碰到对方他就被闯进口中的舌头搅得忘记了下一步动作。明明是一起喝的酒，从登坂身上传来的味道还是和他的不一样，他下意识颤抖了一下。

手抚上今市身体的那一刻登坂不禁叹出声，弹性感十足的躯体似乎在吸附他的掌心。隔着布料还不够，他几下扯开那些恼人的扣子，终于毫无阻隔地触摸到今市的皮肤，才结束了长吻。

等今市喘了两三口气，他又凑上去含住对方的下唇。不知不觉中今市的手臂环住了他的脖子，整个人朝他这边贴过来。

登坂有些惊讶地停下了动作，睁眼便对上今市的目光，那对发亮的瞳孔中似乎流动着火光，和倒映出的他自己的神情几乎毫无二致。

所谓默契大概就是连交谈的过程都免了。今市在对方的帮助下扯掉裹在身上的布料，登坂勾手拿来一条宽大的浴巾，兜头盖住迈出浴缸的两人。在暗影之中他们又来回交换了几个吻，然后才手忙脚乱地弄干彼此挂满水珠的身体。将浴巾随手一扔，登坂抓起今市的手臂就朝卧室奔去。

被拖着跑动的惯性使今市刹不住脚，直接仰摔到床上。他试图支起上半身，却被紧跟着覆上来的登坂按回床单里。

像在用嘴唇描绘素描一样，登坂的吻细碎又用力，从他的额角、下颚、喉结、胸膛一路向下。频率不同的沉重呼吸交替响起，今市快分不清楚到底哪个才是自己的声音。难耐地长出一口气，他终于倚着床头坐起来，又立刻俯身，有样学样地在对方紧致的腰身周围印下痕迹。

正篇开始的时候两人同时发出一声叹息。由于配合到位，竟然比今市想象中的痛感轻很多。他攀着登坂的肩背，看见登坂额边的一滴汗正顺着脸颊流下，那颗蛊惑意味极重的泪痣也被汗水浸染地分外明显。仿佛着了魔似的，今市伸手接下那滴汗水，然后将手指塞入自己口中。

“臣连流的汗都有一股酒味哎。”

今市眼角弯弯地笑起来，浅金的发丝随着对方的冲刺有规律地拂过汗涔涔的额头。登坂停下了一会儿，拨开今市额前的那些碎发，盯着那双眼睛突然大幅动了一下，对方的眉头顷刻皱起来。

登坂笑得有些得意，随即腰侧就被两条腿用力夹住。这真是毫无意义的较量，他们再次交换了眼神，又不约而同将头侧到一边小声笑起来，现在才知道害羞究竟算怎么一回事。

“o, omi……喜……”

速度加快到顶峰的前一刻，今市口中漏出的声音尽是破碎的单字，尾音都快消散在空气里。听到自己的名字和“喜欢”的字眼同时用拔高音调的柔软声线喊出来，登坂顿时感觉一阵热流自下而上，快窜要进他的大脑。

隆二，爱你。今市最后听到是从耳边传来的低音，如远雷轰鸣而至，直击中他激烈震颤的心脏。

醒来时卧室的窗帘仅开了一条细缝，今市艰难地眯缝着眼睛去找闹钟，已经是中午了。

登坂只穿着一条宽松的睡裤，给他递来退烧药和水，坐在床边看着他慢吞吞地喝完。

现在该怎么称呼对方呢，今市烧得并不厉害，脑子里还有空想一些有的没的。同事？搭档？朋友？恋人？最后一个会是正确选项吗。

“对不起。”

登坂话音刚落，就看到靠在床头的人先是一愣，微笑的嘴角也垂了下来。他在心里骂了一声自己白痴，急忙把想说的话一股脑倒出来。

“我是指，前段时间我一直很动摇，因为那个，要和隆二分开那么长时间——”

是的，他居然想过干脆推掉外派任务，甚至还想拉着今市一起，尽管逃避并不是他一贯的作风，更不是今市的。怀着一丝侥幸，他幻想着或许一成不变地继续他们之前的合作项目，依然会做出不错的业绩。当然，这些都建立在拒绝难得的机会基础上，实行起来难度会陡然增加好几倍。

如果仅仅为了自己的私心，而连累今市的大好前途，这不是他想看到的。登坂讲到最后，因为自己曾经有过这样的想法，抬头看向一直静静听他解释的今市，再次说了声对不起。

隔了一会儿，安静的卧室里响起了今市轻柔的笑声。

“什么啊，差点吓到我，我还以为臣要说昨天只是逢场作戏……”

这种夹杂着自责的冒险念头今市也有过，他始终不知道该找登坂谈什么的原因也在于此。

“……后来我转念一想，如果新工作开展得够顺利，公休假和法定假日就能攒出一些，现在新干线也方便。”

到时就能趁休息的时候去看臣，如果不妨碍到臣的工作的话。今市后面的话被挤过来的登坂吻了回去。

“笨蛋，怎么会妨碍。”

也不用隆二你一个人跑来跑去，我当然也会去看你的，而且半年之后还有那么多时间。登坂说着说着就笑了，因为他看到今市早就乐开了花，像孩子得到期盼已久的限量版糖果那样咧着嘴傻笑。

喜欢的人心里是属于自己的，自己也将真心托付给了喜欢的人。这再好不过了。

登坂起身拉开窗帘，窗外一片金灿灿的大好阳光。

和恋人的发色一样，他心想。

**End**

**P.S**

陈美又怂又诱，没事反正鸡哥哥也怂（也诱（不得不倒掉了一些炖好的肉汤才重新被放出来

刚酱被健酱带成了谐星（健酱：不是我的锅！最佳助攻奖不给颁一个吗！

标题出自清水翔太的《yours》，听翔太的甜歌是因为溜鸡有约（Love or Not节目）的安利


End file.
